Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for automated data storage library snapshot for host detected errors using a computing processor.
Description of the Related Art
Data storage libraries provide a means of storing large amounts of data for host computer systems. Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data, typically from data storage cartridges stored in storage slots of the library. The libraries typically comprise large numbers of data storage media that are stored in storage shelves, numbers of data storage drives to read and write data with respect to the data storage media, one or more robot accessors to access the data storage media to move the data storage media between the storage shelves and data storage drives, and control units to control the operation of the library and control the flow of data and information between the library and host computer systems. The data storage cartridges are typically extracted from the storage slots, placed in the storage slots, and transported within the library by one or more accessors.